


Presumed Dead

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Asami and a whiskey bottle after the word of Korra's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumed Dead

The whiskey only dulls the pain. The bartender left the bottle. Care for a drink? Help yourself. My credit is good and my tab is open. Order anything you want. Me? I’m Asami Sato. Please to meet you.

_“I didn’t get the name.”_

Did you hear on the radio that the Avatar is missing and presumed dead? They are going to be holding a memorial for her in Avatar Korra park this evening. No, I’m not going – too much pain. I don’t think my heart could take it. She’s only been gone two months. Hell, there was a time she was gone for three years and six months of that time no one knew where she was and they did nothing. But this time it was different. Apparently, they found her skiff wrecked along the coastline of Ember Island. What the hell was she doing in that direction? She was just going to see her parents.

I don’t think the people who are going to show their respect are really going to mourn her. I’ll do my mourning in private, just me and this bottle. You are welcome to stay if you want.

_“What is your name again? I’ll remember soon enough.”_

What is the Avatar to me? She was my everything. A friend, a lover, a wife, and protector of the world. It took me a long time to accept that I had to share Korra with the world, but behind closed doors, she was nothing more than the woman I loved. To me, she was a vibrant person so full of life that there were times in the middle of the night I woke in a cold sweat knowing that life could burn out too fast, but Korra was there to ease my fears. The fear never left me, it was only tamed for a while.

_“Why does this person seem so familiar?”_

This? My betrothal necklace Korra made for me ten years ago. She combined the Future Industries logo with that of the Southern Water Tribe. You should have seen the look in her eyes when I gave her the same design – two great minds that think alike. The only difference is that hers is made from platinum so no metal benders could use it against her and mine is made of gold. She told me that gold is the most precious metal and so was I. I told her that her soul was too pure to bend. I still remember the tears in her eyes when she said yes.

Have another drink, the bottle is almost gone. There are times I still feel her around me, watching me, protecting me. I know it’s silly coming from one of the major heads of industry, but hey, we all have things that we hide from the public view. Korra was like that, all bravado and strong, but when it was just the two of us, she let her guard slip away. She was scared at times about being the Avatar, especially after Zaheer’s attack. There was and always will be someone, somewhere out to destroy the Avatar. I’m afraid they might have accomplished the goal this time.

I’ve talked to the spirits, but they hold no answers and I cannot enter the spirit portal because I’m a non-bender. So I have to reply on reports just like everyone else.

Ah, I hear the fireworks. The service must have begun in the park. Time for me to head home, but it will be empty. As it has the last few times I’ve been there. I keep hope that I’ll walk in and hear Korra’s voice, singing or even hear her swearing to the spirits about how not easy it is to cook. I’m sorry I’ve wasted your time, but thank you.

***

_“’Sami? It’s me.”_

_“Korra?”_ The whiskey must have been stronger than I thought.

 _“I’m so sorry,”_ I feel arms around me, strong arms. Korra’s arms. The scent of snow and wood smoke surround me. _“I couldn’t come home sooner. I needed to protect you.”_

A small light flickers on, my eyes shut because of its brightness. My eyes are slow to adjust as I open them. _“Korra?”_ I stare into brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that I have looked into and lost myself in too many times to count. _“If this is a dream, don’t wake me up.”_

_“This is no dream, my beautiful engineer.”_

I feel lips touch mine, my heart pounding. It is Korra. I feel tears slid down my cheeks. She has come home to me. _“Why so long?”_ I mumble against her lips. I broke the kiss, pulling her close, burying my face in her hair.

_“We’ll talk later.”_

I stand, or at least try to, the whiskey having its effect on my body.  Strong arms support me. _“We have to let everyone know.”_

_“Tomorrow.”_

My Korra, the world’s Avatar, is home. Right now I could not be happier. I’ll worry about my fears later.


End file.
